


baby mine, don’t you cry

by rosebud_writer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A+ Parenting Reginald Hargreeves, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Kid Fic, Let them be children, Sick Fic, Vomiting, baby diego, let them rest, the Hargreeves kids need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud_writer/pseuds/rosebud_writer
Summary: Diego collapses during training and it’s Graces job to take care of him.(a kid sick fic! Let them have love!!)





	baby mine, don’t you cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blossombox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossombox/gifts).



> I don’t think I clarified in the fic, but the kiddos would be around 8-9 in this! 
> 
> (Based on my dramatic 8 year old sister lol)

“Number Two!” Reginald Hargreeves barked at his son, for what seemed like the millionth time that day,” Pick up your feet! This behavior is unacceptable.” 

Grace glanced worriedly at Diego from her spot next to Reginald. The child was pale, jogging sluggishly behind the rest of the group. 

Suddenly, Diego collapsed to the ground. The footsteps of the other children stopped abruptly, turning to see their brother on the pavement. Not moments later, however, Luther and Ben were at Diego’s side. Grace found herself striding towards them as well, without commands from Reginald. 

“Halt!” Reginald shouted, striding over to where Grace stood, “I did not give anyone permission to move.”

He glared accusingly at his sons, as they slowly stood up. Grace couldn’t help but notice how they both stood protectively in front of Diego’s unconscious body, and Reginald seemed to notice as well. He seemed to let it go, this once, as he turned quickly to face Grace. 

“That goes for you too,” He said, contempt tainting his voice,” must be a glitch in the programming. You are not to go off protocol.” 

“My protocol is to protect and care for the children,” Grace said, smiling, “which I shall do so now.” 

Grace stepped past Reginald, who was now staring dumbfounded, and made her way to Diego. She knelt by his side and took his vitals. 

“Luther, dear.” 

“Yes, mom?” 

“Would you please assist me? I need you to carry Diego to the infirmary for me.” 

He looked grimly at her and nodded. As she stood, Ben grabbed her arm. 

“Will he be okay?” Ben couldn’t seem to move, which was unsurprising, Grace knew he was a caring child. She put a hand on his cheek. 

“I will be taking care of him, silly, of course he will be okay.” She gently pulled away, preparing to leave, then hesitated and looked to the other children, who were huddled together. “Your brother will be alright. Please resume your lessons. Luther come with me, quickly.”

With that, the two left the fitness room. 

~  
“Right here, dear.”

Luther, as gently as he could, set Diego on the infirmary bed. 

“You may go back to the other children now, but please wash your hands before you go.”

“Yes, mom.” 

With that, she turned her attention to Diego. She placed her hand on his forehead, which was much too warm. He groaned softly. 

“How are you feeling?”

“I-I’m fine,” He struggled to push himself up,” I wa-want to go back.”

Grace sighed and pushed Diego back down. 

“No, Diego.” She said firmly,” you have to stay here. You’re sick.”

“But, m-mom!” He cried, voice cracking,” I can’t, I can't miss p-practice.”

“Why ever not? The others-“ 

“They sa-saw me f-fall!” 

Tears were streaming down his flushed cheeks and Grace’s heart broke. 

“Oh, baby,” she said, tenderly wiping away his tears,” being sick doesn’t make you weak. Your body is fighting a hard battle.” 

“W-well wh-why isn’t it-t winning?” 

“It takes time and a lot of energy, and you know what will help you win?” 

His eyes widened at the prospect of victory. 

“Sleep.” 

Diego slumped back down. 

“ hate sleep.” He murmured, but Grace could see his eyes were drooping already. 

“Whatever you say, love.” She said, gently tucking him in tight. She turned to turn the lights off. A small hand grabbed hers as she started to leave. 

“Mom?” 

“Yes, honey?”

“Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?” Her small son looked up with pleading eyes. How could she say no?

“Of course.” 

~  
Later, at dinner, Grace took her place next to Reginald as the children sat to eat. She could tell they were all anxious, their eyes flitting from their dinners to Diego’s empty chair and back. 

A timid voice rose above the silence. 

“Mom?”

Everyone’s head turned to little Vanya, who sat rigidly at the end of the table. Her fists were clenched white, most likely out of fear. 

“Number Seven!” Reginald snapped, from the head of the table. “No speaking during meal times. You should know better.”

Vanya shrunk back into her seat, but only for a moment. She looked past her father and straight at Grace. 

“Mom, I- we were wondering,” she paused, shifting uncomfortably for a moment,” if Diego was alright.”

Grace was taken aback for a moment, but she smiled at her daughters concern. Little Vanya always cared deeply about the well-being of her siblings. 

“He will be just fine, darling.” 

Vanya gave her a meek smile before ducking her head back down to finish her dinner. It was nice to know, Grace thought, that deep down the children all really did love one another. 

~  
For the next few days, Grace both tended to Diego and the other children. It was quite tedious, caring for each of their needs. And while Grace hated to see Diego sick, she enjoyed the time she was able to spend just him. 

Grace hummed as she pushed the door to Diego’s room open. In her hands, she carried a tray of soup and some medicine. 

As soon as the door opened, she knew something was wrong, Diego was missing from his bed. Her eyes scanned the room, when she saw him lying in a heap on the ground, the tray clattered to the ground. 

“Diego!” she exclaimed, rushing to his side,” Are you hurt?” 

She knelt on the ground, her gentle hands holding him up as she searched for any injuries. To her surprise, she heard soft sniffling. 

“Diego?” She asked, gently brushing away some of the tears on his face.” Dear, what happened?” 

He buried his face in her neck. 

“I-I j-just wanted to-“

“Shh, Diego, you need to calm down,” she stroked his hair,” take a deep breath for me.”

She felt his little body shivering, and chest rising and falling. He let out a long breath. 

“Good,” she said, encouragingly, still raking her hand through his hair, “keep going. Picture the words in your mind.”

It took a few minutes for him to speak, but Grace was happy to wait as long as he needed. 

“I-I w-wanted to do s-something,” he said, looking at her with sad eyes,” I’m sorry.” 

“There’s no need to apologize. Now, let’s get you back in bed.” 

His face turned red. 

“I-i don’t think I can.”

“That’s alright. Let’s work together, alright?”

Grace hoisted Diego up, but in the end he was small enough that she was able to pick him up. He held onto her shirt and tucked his head back into the crook of her neck. 

She sat on his bed, but kept the small figure in her lab. She slowly brushed her fingers up and down his back. Gently weaving them through his hair. Diego’s breathing slowed and she laid him under the covers. 

Although there was no need for her to stay as he slept, Grace sat by Diego’s side, holding his hand through the night. 

~  
Diego retched into a bucket he held in his lap. 

“That’s it,” she said, rubbing his back,” you’ll be okay.”

Diego groaned miserably. This was the fourth time this hour he had thrown up. 

“I want it- it to s-stop.”

“I know, dear.”

He squeezed his eyes tightly, Grace could tell he was trying to fight his sickness. 

“Just let it out, Diego.” She encouraged,” it will be feel better if you do.” 

Diego nodded his head, hands clenched tightly around the sides of the bucket. Moments later, he leaned back over the bucket, puking bile and dry heaving. Grace stayed close, rubbing his back and whispering gentle reassurances. 

When Diego finally was able to breathe again, Grace discarded the bucket. She gave him a warm towel to wipe down his face, but his hands trembled so terribly that he kept dropping it. 

“S-s-sorry.” He said, after Grace plucked the towel from the ground a third time. 

“Shh, it’s alright.” 

Instead of handing him another towel, she sat next to him and cleaned his pale face. 

After his little wash up, she buttoned up a new nightshirt on him and tucked him in tightly. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, it was slightly cooler than earlier. 

He was asleep before she turned out the lights. A deep sleep should right him. 

Diego was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is for my lovely gf (once again lol).  
> We both really love sick fics, so I crammed all the tropes we dig into something with Grace and Diego! 
> 
> Grace: * speaks to her kiddos *  
> Rose: now let’s throw in some terms of endearment! 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for humoring me! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
